In recent years, larger display devices have been demanded. Large display devices can be used for a television device for home use (also referred to as a TV or a television receiver), digital signage, and a public information display (PID), for example. A larger display region of a display device can provide more information at a time. In addition, a larger display region attracts more attention, so that the effectiveness of the advertisement is expected to be increased, for example.
Light-emitting elements utilizing electroluminescence (also referred to as EL elements) have features such as ease of thinning and lightening, high-speed response to an input signal, and driving with a direct-current low voltage source; thus, application of the EL elements to display devices has been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible light-emitting device including an organic EL element.